


The second date

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild to no smut, Picnics, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: Ben and Callum's second date.





	The second date

Whitney had returned and Callum still didn't feel comfortable enough to be seen romantically with Ben, so the latter had to improvise for their second date.

"Picnic at the Arches?"

Callum was surprised when he showed up at the arches. There was a picnic cloth on the ground, a basket with food and alcoholic beverages. There was a soft tune playing in the background and candles lit up the entire place.

Ben looked shyly, scratching the back of his neck. "I know there isn't a nice view and it's totally too dark, but I figured the candles would help with that. I just know you wouldn't have felt comfortable if we had a picnic in the park so.. "

"It's perfect." Callum said, taking hold of Ben's hand and squeezing it. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks but.. "

"Hey, it's fine. Everything on your own time yeah?" Ben said softly, adding "as much as I love to ravish you in front of everyone, " with a smirk and a wink.

Looking bashful, Callum rolled his eyes at Ben's comment. He still couldn't believe that Ben would be so understanding and soft with him.

*  
After spending the majority of their date talking and enjoying good food and drinks, Ben decided to make a bold move and kiss Callum softly on the lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, Ben was relieved to see Callum smile. Going back for another kiss, Ben was met with Callum's lips.

Ben moved a hand to cup the side of Callum's face as their kiss turned more heated. Callum in turn pulled Ben closer to him, ending in Ben straddling Callum's thighs. They kept on kissing, Callum still sitting up as Ben slowly unbuttoned Callum's shirt.

They started grinding against eachother when suddenly Callum stilled and pulled back from the kiss. "Did you hear that?" he whispered looking around.

"Probably something outside, don't worry about it." Ben replied leaning in to kiss Callum again.

Only Callum couldn't focus on Ben anymore, too worried someone was going to burst in.

Noticing Callum wasn't really focused anymore, Ben pulled back, cupping Callum's face with both hands so he was looking Ben directly in the eyes. "I closed the door yeah? Double lock and all. You really don't need to worry alright?" he moved one hand softly through Callum's hair, trying to reassure him.

Looking at the locks and seeing for himself that Ben was telling the truth, caused Callum to relax instantly. "Sorry I just.. "

" It's fine" Ben said softly. He bit his lip. "You know, if you want to stop, we can just, I don't know, erm."

Callum shook his head. "No that's okay, I was just freaked out for a moment, I'm fine now."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

*  
Still panting in eachothers mouths as they came off from the high, Ben moved and rested his head on Callum's chest. He trailed his fingers over Callum's body slowly, causing the tall man to shiver lightly.

They didn't go all the way, Callum still wasn't ready for that, but enough for them to be sweaty and fucked out. And if the floor under their picnic blanket wasn't so hard, Callum for sure would have fallen asleep right there and then.

Callum brushed his fingers through Ben's hair, enjoying their quietness and the music playing on the background every so softly.

Laying on the hard floor caused Callum's back to hurt a little. He groaned. "Maybe you can find somewhere a bit more comfortable to lay on during our third date."

That comment caused Ben to look up, raising an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry princess, if I had known your highness wanted a bit more comfort I had taken ya back to mine instead." Ben said smirking, earning him to get pinched playfully by Callum. Ben chuckled, "Although, we might have been interrupted a few times, you know, with all them nosy folk."

"Yeah, you're right, probably" Callum nodded.

"Don't worry Cal, I will take _good_ care of you on our third date." Ben said almost purring as he kissed Callum's chest softly, trailing kisses up to Callum's neck.

Feeling flustered, Callum's breath hitched as he thought about the possible plans Ben had in mind for their third date. Unsure whether what he felt in his stomach were nerves or butterflies.

But then Ben kissed him again and Callum knew what that feeling was.

Definitely butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or say hi on Tumblr @they-call-me-halfway :)


End file.
